


Straining towards you

by Ruquas



Series: Clint Barton Bingo [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Bingo 2019, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: It took him a few seconds to register in his brain that Bucky wasn‘t on top of him anymore, but that he was opening the cuffs. He mustered up the strength to smile at his boyfriend.





	Straining towards you

If anyone would have told him how hard it would be, Clint… well, he wouldn‘t have listened. Because Bucky did tell him that it wouldn‘t be easy, that it would be something completely different from what they usually did and that it would be difficult for Clint.

Clint had ignored it. Mostly because he was stubborn, he wouldn‘t even pretend otherwise. But there was also the part where he knew _how much fun_ it would be, being at Bucky‘s mercy. Okay, and maybe there was also the small part that really didn‘t want to disappoint Bucky.

But yes, mostly it was his own incapability to listen to Bucky and his own stubbornness that he was in this situation, where the handcuffs around his wrists bit into his wrists while he pulled at them, moaning, relishing in the way it got kind of ignored.

„God, you should see yourself.“, Bucky panted while he lifted himself up and down on Clint‘s cock, far to slow for Clint to get any more than a lot of delicious friction, still trying to strain against the handcuffs. He just really, really wanted to touch Bucky.

„The cuffs look so good on you, doll. And the way you still try to reach out, to take a bit control even though it‘s not something that you‘re allowed to have now… beautiful.“, Bucky said and leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Clint‘s mouth, disappearing as soon as Clint tried to deepen the kiss.

„Uh uh, nothing like that, Clint.“, Bucky said while letting himself slide down on Clint‘s cock again and if it wouldn‘t have been for the way Bucky clenched around him, so fucking tight Clint would have screamed. But, as the other man was clenching around him, still pushing himself up and down as fast as he could, Clint could only manage a garbled moan.

„Please, Bucky…“, Clint tried, didn‘t knew what he was begging for. Maybe for Bucky to go faster, maybe to be able to have an orgasm. Maybe for Bucky to loosen the handcuffs so that he could touch. Clint hissed when he put his hands against the headboard, registering for the first time how raw his wrists were.

„Hm? Please, what?“, Bucky moaned while a hand crept towards his own cock, the other one playing with his nipples.

„Such a shame you can‘t help me out. It feels so good, fucking myself on you. Really, doll, you should see it, should see your face. All blushed up, just for me. If I had known it would rile you up like this I would have taken the cuffs out a lot sooner than that.“

Bucky clenched down again and Clint had to close his eyes. If Bucky thought that Clint looked nice he really, really had no idea how Bucky himself looked, riding him, his head was thrown back while playing with himself without any hurry. And it was all Clint‘s.

And then Bucky began to start jerking his hips faster before tightening around Clint even more, impossible tight and he felt himself screaming, straining against the cuffs again before he felt something warm on his chest.

It took him a few seconds to register in his brain that Bucky wasn‘t on top of him anymore, but that he was opening the cuffs. He mustered up the strength to smile at his boyfriend.

„Yeah, we can keep them. Think they can contain you?“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Clint Barton Bingo on Tumblr](https://clintbartonbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
